


Quriosity (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic in progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: Bond finds himself increasingly curious about his enigmatic Quartermaster. (Author's summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/889021) by [dr_girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_girlfriend/pseuds/dr_girlfriend). 



> Thank you very much to dr_girlfriend for bidding on a podfic at Fandom Trumps Hate. I'm having great fun recording this podfic, and I discovered some great fics as well!
> 
> Both versions of this podfic have a music intro (first chapter only), an excerpt from the BBC Proms Bond recording. The final part will include another excerpt from this.
> 
> The standard version of the podfic (all chapters) has a few sound effects that are hopefully unobtrusive. 
> 
> The NFX version has only a filter on parts where a voice is heard over the phone/earpiece and no other effects.
> 
> There should be no sudden changes of volume or very loud noises in either file. The volume on the sound effects is generally turned down to avoid this as action effects tend to be loud!

[Quriosity Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bdactyc49nbf4ww/quriosity_ch1.mp3?dl=0) 14.2Mb mp3, 14.22 minutes  


[Quriosity Chapter 1 - NFX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/as2h1d9eq89l1xz/quriositych1_nfx.mp3?dl=0) 14.0Mb mp3, 14.22 minutes  


**If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: most importantly that it will be the easiest way to find the subsequent chapters as they are posted, but also I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave dr_girlfriend some love for it, and finally podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
